Never Forget My Love
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: It's been a year since Jack and Yusei broke but they stayed in contact with each other recently. Then they are reunited while Yusei and Crow are living together in New York City. Then an event happens. What will happen to them when it is over?
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget My Love

I wrote this story in honor of September 11, 2001.

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters. This is a fanfic nothing more. Plus this story is in honor of those who have died from the terrorist attacks on 9/11. This was written in the most upmost respect to those that were affected.

Chapter One

September 11, 2001

Yusei had his CD player blaring as he worked on his D Wheel. He didn't get any sleep the night before. He was worried. He had a terrible feeling something big was going to happen, plus there was another reason. He saw him yesterday. He saw Jack. Exactly one year ago today he broke up with him. He was heartbroken. He walked into his apartment and found Jack in bed with someone else.

(FLASHBACK)

"Jack I'm home," Yusei called out. At first there was no sound.

"Hmm, no one is home," Yusei said. But then he heard Jack giggling in the bedroom and a woman moan. Yusei gasped as he ran into the bedroom. He busted through the door.

"JACK WHAT THE HELL?" Yusei asked as he saw the scene that broke his heart forever. Jack was in bed with her. Mina gasped and quickly covered herself with the blanket. Jack was out of breath. He stared wide eyed as he was shocked to see Yusei there.

"Yusei, I…..er…..oh shit!" Jack said as he quickly pulled his pants up.

"What the fuck? You cheating on me? After everything we have been through?" Yusei screamed and slammed his fist into a wall.

"Yusei….look I can explain….." Jack said calmly.

"Jack I gave my heart to you. I gave you everything I had and you fuck around on me with her!" Yusei said.

"Yusei, I'm sorry," Jack began.

"No! Other stuff you pulled I can go past that! But you fucking cheated on me! Fuck you and goodbye Jack!" Yusei stormed out of the bedroom.

(END FLASHBACK)

Since then, a few months later, Yusei started dating Crow. After a few weeks, they moved into a studio apartment in New York City. When Yusei steps outside to work on his and Crow's D Wheels, he had a perfect view of the World Trade Center Twin Towers. Yusei loved looking at those towers. Yusei thought they were the most beautiful buildings on earth. Plus when Yusei and Crow moved into the Big Apple, Yusei was reunited with his parents. His father worked in the South Tower.

"Yusei are you down there? Was you working on the D Wheels all night?" Crow said as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I was since 4 in the morning," Yusei answered. Crow sighed and put his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Yusei, one of these days, you are never going to have any time for me if you keep working like this," Crow said. Yusei looked at him and smiled.

"You know I always have time for you," Yusei said kissing Crow on the cheek.

"You know I only bitch cause I care," Crow said smiling. Yusei wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you," he said. Since he and Crow started dating Yusei was the seme and Crow never complained. It was a nice change from being dominated by the one who claimed they love you but only stab you in the back to being with someone who was totally sweet and caring and funny. Yusei's parents accepted Yusei's lifestyle and liked Crow. But Dr. Fudo swore if he ever saw Jack he was going to hurt him for hurting Yusei.

"Yusei?" Jack said as he drove his D Wheel up to him.

"JACK? What the hell are you doing here?" Crow said quickly pulling himself away from Yusei.

"Hey Jack," Yusei said. He never took his eyes off the teen who he was in love with and broke his heart a year ago. Old feelings came back. Yusei gasped as he felt his heart leap into his throat. When they saw each other the day before they agreed to be friends but before that Jack said he wanted Yusei back. Yusei declined him and told him about his relationship with Crow.

"Well, this is interesting. You two live just down the street from me and Kalin," Jack said.

"Kalin is here too?" Crow asked. Crow was in love with Kalin and was secretly dating him while they were the Enforcers. Kalin was arrested and became a Dark Signer, Kalin changed forever. The last time Kalin and Crow saw each other, Kalin was staying at Crash Town and was taking care of Nicko and West.

"Are you two dating or what?" Yusei asked as he saw how Crow reacted when he heard Kalin's name. Crow was happy that Kalin was here in New York but was sad at the same time.

"No, he just needed a place for him and the kids to stay and since I was the only one who knew I offered," Jack answered, noticing how Crow acted when he heard Kalin was here.

"YUSEI! CROW! HEY!" a male voice cried out. Kalin ran up to them and greeted them.

"KALIN!" both Yusei and Crow said as they embraced him.

"How are you doing?" Kalin asked.

"Fine how are the little ones?" Crow said as he wrapped his arm around Yusei but never took his eyes off of his ex lover.

"Great. I heard you guys are an item now. Congratulations you guys," Kalin said.

"Thanks, it's good to see you," Yusei said. Then they heard someone scream. They heard a loud humming sound from a plane and was puzzled, They turned around.

Then they sawe in the distance as the plane crashed into the North Tower.

"Oh shit!" Jack screamed as he jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" Crow yelled.

"Oh my God!" Yusei cried out.

"What….I mean…how did that happen?" Kalin said. Then Crow gasped.

"Uh, Yusei, isn't your dad in the other one? The South one?" Crow said. Then Yusei gasped and his eyes got big.

"FATHER!" Yusei screamed

Please review I appreciate any comments I get


	2. Chapter 2

Never Forget My love

Chapter Two

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters. This is a fanfic nothing more.

Yusei ran inside the apartment and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number to his father's office number that his father gave him in case of an emergency. Everyone else followed him. The phone rang but no one answered. Yusei slammed the phone down.

"No answer?" Crow asked. Yusei shook his head and started to shake. Crow immediately went to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. He's okay." Crow said softly as he held Yusei's shaking form.

"But he always answered when I call him," Yusei said.

"Maybe they made everyone leave the building and he couldn't get to the phone," Kalin said.

"Yeah, that's it, they probably made him leave and he will probably call you and let you know he's okay," Crow said. Jack wasn't so energetic. He had a terrible feeling what they just saw was no accident.

was shocked when he saw all the papers falling everywhere. There was so much smoke billowing from where the plane crashed into the building. He was shaken. He never been in a situation like this before. Planes don't go crashing into buildings like that. That just doesn't happen. He was on the 79th floor of the South Tower. He was literally shaking in his shoes.

"I think It would be good if we all leave and go home for a little while," a lady, named Ms. Parrish who was his receptionist said.

"Yes we should. Just to be safe," Mr. Pine, the security officer said. Then, Dr. Fudo cried out. Everyone turned around and gasped. They saw bodies, people falling out of the windows and people falling all the way down to the ground. Dr. Fudo was sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. There were rumors that it was a terrorist attack. "A terrorist attack? Here is New York City?" he thought as he saw more paper, black smoke and a few more bodies fall from the windows of the North Tower. His heart was in his stomach when he saw what looked like people trying to climb out to get fresh air from the smoke. He covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Alright here is the plan, we are calmly going to go to the elevators and evacuate the premises. We may not get back until the building is safe and secure. So get whatever you need and want to get and let's go!" Mr. Pine said. Dr. Fudo ran to his phone on his desk. Someone has called. "Yusei," he thought as he read the number on the caller ID. He picked up the phone and wanted to dial and call his family.

"We don't have time Dr. Fudo, we must leave now," Mr. Pine said. Dr. Fudo hung up. Then he remembered his cell phone. HE opened his desk drawer and took it out. He decided to call his family as soon as got out of the building.

Yusei was shaking as he was sitting on the couch. Crow was holding him tightly. Kalin went to check on the kids. Jack watched as Crow held his Yusei. No, not his anymore. Not after that day when Yusei found him with Mina. Afterwards, he never saw her again. He even quit drinking. That's what started the trouble, his drinking. He would frequently visit bars and liquor stores and drink constantly. He didn't remember when he started. He would see Mina in certain bars. He thought just hanging out there as a friend. She wanted to take it to the next level even though she knew Jack was with Yusei. Then he and her got drunk and they went back to the apartment Jack shared with Yusei. They wounded up in the same bed he and Yusei shared their most imitate moments together. Jack pictured Yusei in his mind at those times, hearing those sweet moans and having him in his arms. He shook his head. Now seeing his Yusei in the arms of someone else was tearing him apart. He was angry. Angry with everything, especially at himself.

Crow had his arms around around Yusei and saying sweet nothings in his ear and Yusei was shaking. Then he suddenly stood up.

"I'm going down there," he said as he went to his duel runner.

"Yusei! No!" Crow said.

"I have to! My father could be hurt or…" Yusei began.

"But what if he calls?" Jack asked. He did not liked the idea of Yusei going anywhere near a building, a tall building that had a plane crash into it.

"He hasn't called me yet. Something is wrong, and I am going," Yusei said as he climbed on. He was emotional and Jack and Crow knew this wasn't like him. They looked at each other. Then Yusei started his duel runner and took off. Little did they knew a plane was heading towards it's path of death towards the South Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Forget My Love Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters within. Nor is this fic anyway disrespectful in any way. This is a fic and nothing more. DO NOT SUE!

Dr. Fudo went against the safety training he received when he was first hired on as an engineer. Everyone was piling into the elevators. Dr. Fudo imagined the worst. If another plane was to hit this building, everyone would be trapped inside the elevators. He recalled when the plane hit the North Tower. The way the plane slammed into the building, it almost looked like it was intentional. The plane wasn't wobbly and the angle it was in made him think there was more to come. So, he decided to go down the stairwells.

Yusei and the others arrived at the scene. Fire truck sirens, police sirens were blaring everywhere. Papers from the floors and windows that were hit from the plane and above the crash site were flying everywhere. Yusei, Jack, and Crow looked up and saw the huge clouds of black smoke and the raging fire that was destroying everything.

"Oh, God, this is just…" Jack began. He couldn't describe what he thought or feel. Crow looked closer and gasped. Yusei cried out as he saw what Crow saw. A body, a human body was falling to the ground below. All three of them watched helplessly as people jumped or fell to their deaths and crashed to the ground. Yusei turned his head and looked away. "I don't believe this," he thought as he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Everyone get back! This is a danger zone! Everyone must get back!" a police officer said as he waved his arm to get everyone back. He approached Yusei and the others. Yusei started to walk closer to the World Trade Center as the North Tower was engulfed in thick black smoke.

Dr. Fudo climbed as quickly as he called down the stairwell. Even when he got up this morning, he had a heavy feeling something like this was going to happen. And he had a feeling that the plane crash was no accident. From what the writing on the wall said that he just got down to the 71st floor. Then the building shook and a loud deafening roar was heard throughout the entire building. Dr. Fudo fell to his knees.

"Oh My God!" Crow screamed as they witnessed another plane hit the South tower. The plane flew right into the South Tower. There were huge fireballs that came out where the plane crashed. Flames, smoke, and black smoke climbed out of the gaping hole. People in the street were screaming, running, and crying.

"NOOOO! FATHER!" Yusei screamed as he ran towards the burning towers.

"Yusei! No!" Jack said as he grabbed Yusei and held him tight as Yusei struggled to get free.

"No Jack! Let me go! I have to save him!" Yusei demanded. Crow went to them.

"Let him go!" Crow said, a little annoyed that Jack was even touching him.

"Father! No!" Yusei screamed as he was pushing Jack away. Crow's face grew pale as he realized where the plane hit was where his koi's father was working.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Forger my love Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters within. They are owned by their respective owners and this is a fanfic nothing more. I do not make any money off of this.

A/N This is no way to disrespectful to those that have died or survived September 11, 2001.

Chapter Four

Dr. Fudo coughed and gagged from the smoke. From the distance he heard warning sirens. He wasn't sure what happened. The building shook violently and there was an explosion right above him. Dr. Fudo checked himself for injuries. He was trapped. The only way out was to continue downstairs and into the lobby. "What just happened?" he thought. There was dust and smoke in the air. There was rubble and debris above him and he knew there was a fire blazing above him as well. "If I was a few seconds slower I would've…" he thought. He shook his head and continued.

Yusei was near tears as he was pulled slightly away from the scene. Jack looked around and noticed the looks on the other people's faces. No one was paying any attention to them. Everyone was looking up at the towers and they were shocked, scared, and angry. Some people were crying, some were praying, some were shouting cuss words and death threats at the people who were responsible for it. It was not true. This was a terrorist attack. No way two planes would crash into buildings like that accidently. Jack looked at Yusei.

"Look, let's just get on our DWheels and leave the city. For a little while. Until things settle down," he suggested. Crow looked at him. For once he agreed with him.

"I can't leave…my father…..is up there….." Yusei whimpered. Crow hugged him gently.

"I am so sorry, Yusei." He said. "Damn it, I should be doing that," Jack thought to himself as he saw Crow suddenly grabbed his koi and hold him tightly. That's right. His koi. As far as Jack was concerned, Yusei will always be his. He noticed how Crow acted when he saw Kalin. He knew Kalin and Crow still loved each other. He also knew Yusei still loved him. He secretly cursed himself for cheating on him, like he did with that silly girl. "Never again, as soon as I get Yusei back I will never let him go." He thought.

"Look we got to go now before something happens," Jack said calmly. Crow took Yusei's hand.

"Come on Yusei, let's go," he said, almost begging for him to move. Yusei nodded sadly and left with them, looking back at where death and destruction were.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Forget My Love Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters within. They are owned by their respective owners and I do not make any money in writing this fic. This is a fanfic and nothing more. Please support the official release. DO NOT SUE!

A/N This story is in no way in disrespect the memory of September 11, 2001, or the people who have died or was affected.

Yusei, Jack and Crow had rushed home. They wasn't sure if they should pack and leave, or just leave or move out of New York City for good. Yusei went to the phone. HE wanted to try and call his father one more time to see if he was alright. When he reached the phone, he saw the answering machine. There were three messages. Yusei slowly pushed the play button.

The first message was from his mom. She said"Yusei it's mom. Please call me as soon as you get this. I haven't heard from your father and I don't know if he is alive or dead. Plus I want to know if you are okay. Please call me. I love you."

The second message was from Martha, his foster mother that raised him, Jack, and Crow since they were babies. She said,"Yusei, it is me. Please call me right back, you, Jack and Crow. I just saw on the news about what is happening and I don't know if you are okay. Oh my God, they are showing people falling out of the windows! Oh my God what in the world is going on? Please call me as soon as you can."

All three of them looked at each other. Even Martha knew what was going on. They knew what they saw was big. They heard the news broadcaster in the TV in the background in Martha's message. Then, Kalin stormed into their apartment.

"Hey the Pentagon was attacked!" he shouted.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Yeah, just now, it's all over the news. First the Twin Towers and now the Pentagon. What is next?" he said.

"Kalin, get West and Nicko. We are leaving right now!" Jack said.

"Any news about Yusei's dad?" Kalin asked. No one answered. Crow looked the other way and Jack was looking at Yusei and see what he was going to say. Yusei pushed the answering machine's play button again.

The third message was from his father. He said,"Yusei, it is your father. Listen to me son. I am trapped inside the building and I am not sure how I am going to get out or if I am ever going to get out of here alive. I really want you to listen to me now. If you don't hear from me by the end of the day that means I am dead. I want you to know something before something else happens. You and your mother were the best things that ever happened to me and I don't regret anything in my life. I love you and I don't want you to be sad or grieve for me at all if I die from this. They said another plane hit the South Tower and I am sure that caused the destruction I see but I don't know. I want you to be happy and proud of who you are. There is a light that burns inside of you that burns brighter than any dark heart person that would do something like this. I love you my son." Then the call ended. It sounded like he was cut off.

"NO! FATHER!" Yusei cried out. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Yusei sank to his knees and was heartbroken. He was crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Crow knelt down and took him in his arms. Jack didn't know what to do. Everyone in the room heard Yusei's dad's message. Jack secretly wanted to rip Crow away from Yusei and grab Yusei himself. But, he decided to kneel down and wrapped his arms around him anyway no matter what Crow would say or do. Crow stood up and faced Kalin. Jack held Yusei in his arms. Yusei cried into his chest. Then, it hit them. Memories of Yusei and Jack being together, Jack holding him in his arms, their sweet moments where they shared precious moments , kisses, hugs, loving each other physically. A memory of Yusei and Jack making love. Jack wanted to kiss Yusei so bad at that moment. He never wanted to let him go for a minute.

"Uh Jack, we have to go and can you please let my boyfriend go now?" Crow complained, even though he wasn't sure if he said anything. When Jack took Yusei in his arms, Crow and Kalin looked and studied each other. Kalin was different from before. He was so energetic, and happy before when they were the Enforcers.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a bright, sunny day in the Satellite. Yusei and Crow were hanging out in the Enforcers hangout. They were laughing and chilling on the couch wheh Kalin came in.

"Hey Kalin!" Crow jumped up and hugged him. Yusei smiled at the two lovers.

"Crow I was gone for a minute getting sodas for everyone sheesh!" Kalin said laughing and handed Yusei a Pepsi. Then Jack walked in. He looked like he had a long day. Yusei walked up to him and handed him a Pepsi and hugged him.

"Hey Jack," he said as he reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Jack smiled. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you You know that?" Jack replied.

"Are you alright, Jack? You look like you are tired or something," Yusei replied. Jack sighed.

"No, it's just that these duel gangs are getting out of control. I had to stop two members from getting into a knife fight," Jack answered.

"A knife fight? That is not good. I think it is time for the Enforcers to stand up to this," Kalin said as he had a protective arm around Crow. Crow's head was on Kalin's shoulder.

"Yeah," Crow agreed. Kalin looked deeply in the eyes. There was love flowing between them. Jack and Yusei looked and smiled at the scene.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Come on, let's go," Kalin said. All four of them were on their DWheels and raced away. But then, Yusei turned around and drove his towards the burning towers.

"YUSEI!" the three remaining men cried out as they watched helplessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Forget my Love Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters. They are owned by their respectful owners I do not make any money from this fic.

A/N This fic is no where in any disrespect to the people who were affected by the September 11 terrorist attacks.

Chapter Six

Yusei sped his D Wheel through the streets. The Twin Towers that were burning came into view. He had no other choice. He can't accept the fact that his father was going to die. He couldn't let his father die like that. The three other turbo duelists followed him. Yusei climbed off the D Wheel and raced through the crowd and sneaked into the lobby of the South Tower.

"Hey kid! You got to get out now! It is too dangerous!" A fireman said.

"I have to find my father! His name is Dr. Haskase Fudo and he is trapped in there!" Yusei demanded as he was backing away from the fireman. The fireman had a look of understanding in the face.

"Son, I understand where you come from, believe me. But you can't be in here. The building is not safe. It is not It may collapse any minute." The fireman stated.

"Hey! What is your pop's name?" another fireman asked as he ran up the two.

"Thanks," Yusei said as he ran towards the doors and went through them.

"DAMN IT! Kid, come back here!"

"Shit! I can't believe him! Why would he just do that!" Crow stated.

"His father is trapped inside the World Trade Center! He couldn't just leave him there!" Jack explained, secretly mad at Yusei. One minute, Yusei was there, the next, he just turned his DWheel around and sped away. He knew what he was going to do. "God, why did I fuck up? Why are you not safe in my arms? Why is this happening? WHY?" he thought as his heart sank to the bottom of his feet at the thought of Yusei dying. Memories of Yusei and his face was flashing through his mind. Then he silently prayed. "God, please save him, I know I don't deserve him but please save Yusei and his father. Save them both. Please dear God send Yusei back to me. I know he deserves better but please give him back to me!" he prayed.

Then, all three of them looked up and gaped in horror. They started their duel runners as soon as they did. The unimaginable thing happened. The top of the South Tower collapsed and went down, down, down. Smoke clouds of dust sprayed and people began to run for their lives.

"OH MY GOD!" Crow screamed.

"LET'S GO NOW!" Kalin showed.

"YUSEI!" Jack screamed as he saw the tower collapsed on top of each other and the mammoth sized dust cloud came closer to them. They started to turn the DWheels and they tried to get away from the avalanche of dust, debris, and smoke but it was too late. They braced themselves as what was left the South Tower covered them.

Yusei screamed as he knew he was going to die. Yusei threw himself on the ground as the tower came crashing down on top of him. His life flashed in front of his eyes. For some reason, he was seeing Jack for some reason.

"Damn it, I never got the chance to say goodbye, I never got the chance to tell him I forgive him. I never got the chance to tell him I still love him. I never said goodbye to Crow or any of my friends." Yusei said to himself as he felt the building come down on him.

"JACK!" he screamed.

Dr. Fudo groaned as he finally hit the ground. He was only a few floors away from the ground. Then, he felt a terrible pain in his right leg. He screamed. The pain got worse and he was truly scared. He knew he was really in trouble now. The only thing that caused his fall was that the building had collapsed. What caused the explosion from earlier. He couldn't tell. All he knew that a plane crashed onto the North Tower. He had no idea that a second plane crashed into the very tower he was in. His eyes flashed before his eyes too. He saw his wife and son. Yusei's face flashed before his eyes. Yusei looked almost exactly like his father except his eye color and the mark on his face. "Yusei, I hope you are safe, my son,"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Never Forget My Love Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for the looooooooong delay. With college and graduation coming up, I get very distracted. Anyway thanks for the reviews! They are very appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the characters. They are owned by the creator of Yugioh and the respective owners. I claim no rights to this anime or the manga. Please support the official release. Oh, and this fan fic is in no way disrespecting the victims of September 11th. Please support the survivors and the families and anyone and everyone who was affected.

Chapter Seven

Yusei coughed and gagged as the smoke and dust cleared well enough for him to see what was going on. There were debris, charred steel, and metal everywhere. The smell of smoke and melted steel and other metals that held the Twin Towers was awful. "Oh my God, I am going to die," Yusei thought as he crawled thoroughout the rubble to try to find his father or at least a way out. His ankle was hurting bad and he was in pain. He was afraid that he broke it. He hoped it wasn't broken. His eyes watered from the soot and ashes. Yusei coughed as if that would keep it from getting into his lungs.

"Hello?" he heard a male voice cry out as he moved closer.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Yusei called out, shocked that there was someone here with him, still alive.

"Hello? Please, whoever you are, can you hear me? I am trapped and I think I'm hurt!" the other man called out again, voice was crisper and louder when Yusei was getting closer to the source.

"Hold on, I'm coming! Just keep talking and yelling!" Yusei cried out, not even thinking about how was he going to help himself, but how he was going to help this man out.

"Hey! What is your name?" the man asked.

"I'm Yusei! Yusei Fudo! What is yours?" Yusei answered, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw what looked like a human body that was moving.

"Yusei? Yusei! On my God, is that you?" the man replied. Suddenly, Yusei saw the face that belonged to the voice.

"FATHER!" he cried out.

Jack coughed and gagged as he slowly stood up and looked around. The darkness went away and light started to appear again. He was grateful to be alive. He had soot and dust all over that covered every inch of him. He fell from his DWheel and the DWheel was lying on it's side. He wasn't hurt and his DWheel wasn't damaged. He heard Kalin and Crow cough, gagged, and groaned. Jack ran towards their direction.

"Kalin! Crow! Are you two alright?" he asked when he found them. They were helping each other to their feet and dusting soot and dust off each other. To Jack, that looked like it was a little personal. His heart ached for Yusei. His heart ached that Yusei wasn't there. Jack felt tears threatening to come out. He didn't want to look back or even think about Yusei, lying in there, dead, or dying.

"We're fine," Crow answered.

"Let's get out of here, now!' Kalin said.

"But what about Yusei, we can't leave him there!" Crow pleaded, almost in tears himself. Kalin sighed.

"Damn, you're right! Damn you Yusei! What the hell were you thinking!" he screamed.

"I'll go," Jack stated. Kalin and Crow looked at him.

"Go where?" Crow asked.

"I'm getting Yusei back if it's the last thing I'll ever do. I owe him that much," Jack said as he stood his DWheel back up and climbed onto it.

"How? I think the tower is gone by now. I know for a fact that Yusei's dad is dead and who knows where Yusei is right now," Kalin replied.

"Stop! Yusei has to be alive! He has to be!" Crow cried out, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Crow. I will bring him back home to you." Jack promised as his DWheel roared into life and drove towards where the South Tower once stood. The last sentence he said cut him like a knife when he said it. He told Crow that he was bringing Yusei to him. His Yusei, No, not his anymore. His heart broke into a million pieces. Realization hit him home. "What was I thinking? Yusei wouldn't take me back even if he wanted to. Damn me and my pride. All this time wasted being away from each other. The time during the two years after I stole Yusei's Stardust and his first DWheel. Then when I and Yusei got back together, the second time, I cheated on him with that woman. And for what?" Jack thought as he sped past the buildings and the wreckage the morning's events caused. Then he parked his DWheel.

The North Tower was still blazing and there was so much black smoke coming from where the plane struck. Jack sighed as he climbed off the DWheel and ran towards what was left of the South one. He blanched when he saw there was no more South Tower anymore. There was nothing left but a pile of rubble and debris. It looked like a bomb was sent off and the area looked like the war that will end all wars had broke out right there.

"YUSEI! YUSEI! WHERE ARE YOU? Jack cried out. He walked around and kept looking and calling for his star.

"YUSEI! I'M HERE TO HELP YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" he cried out again. Then he heard another rubble that sounded similar when the first tower collapsed. He gaped in horror as he saw the North Tower began to fall and collapse and the rod that was standing tall at the top of it disappear in the smoke.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack cried out.

The ground and everything was shaking as Yusei held on to his father tightly and covered him with his own body to protect him.

"what is going on?" Yusei screamed as Dr. Fudo held his son.

"I don't know but please whatever you do, don't move and don't let go of me!" Dr. Fudo commanded. Then, they both screamed in terror as more debris and a storm of dust and ashes came crashing down on them. Jack tried to take cover but fell into a gaping hole as he tried to run away from the raining ash and dust.

"Let's go into that store!" Kalin yelled as he and Crow got off their DWheels and ran to the door of the small grocery store. The owner yelled for them to hurry and as soon as they were inside, all three of them jumped behind the counter and hid as the roaring train sound and the air blew like a hurricane came through. A mammoth sized cloud of smoke and ash past them by. It became completely black outside of the store. Kalin held his former koi tightly in his arms as he was shaking himself. Crow was shaking so hard as he breathed hard. The only thing that Kalin could think about was not to let anything happen to Crow. He felt the love he had for this wild red head that he thought he could never feel ever again grow inside his heart and his heart swelled from the feeling. "Why here? Why now? Why now when Crow was with Yusei and Kalin's life barely has any direction, whatsoever. He couldn't be thinking about hooking up with him now especially since Yusei is his…oh no Yusei!" he thought. Yusei was missing and Jack took off and he and Crow coul die right now.

TO BE CONTINUED….. well, there you guys go, I promise I will update asap!


	8. Chapter 8

Never Forget My Love

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or the characters…they are owned by their respective owners like Kazuki Tashashi, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump and others. This is a fanfic and nothing else. Please support the official release.

A/N: This story was written in respect of those who died on September 11, 2001.

Yusei coughed and gagged as he held on to his father. Dr. Fudo's eyes burned from the ash and smoke. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer. Plus, he wasn't sure how much longer he and Yusei would last.

Yusei cried out. He remembered seeing a body fell before they were caved in. He tried to move his leg but it hurt a lot. He reached down and felt pain in his ankle. He was sure it was injuried but to what extent, he wasn't sure.

"Dad? DAD? Are you alright?" Yusei cried out.

"Yes*cough* I'm right here," Dr. Fudo said as he tried to move. His arm hurt. Yusei pulled himself up so he can see his father.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I think my arm is broken, and my leg is in pretty bad shape," Dr. Fudo answered as he lifted himself up as best as he could.

"We have to get out of here," Yusei said.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He felt moisture on his forehead. He touched it and winced. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. He started to get up.

"Damn, whoever is responsible for this is gonna pay with their lives." he said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Then, he saw a figure of someone moving around.

"Hello? Who is there? Is someone there?" Jack called out as he tried to move closer.

"Yes, are you okay?" Yusei called back.

"Is someone there? Yusei, can you reach them? They need help," Dr. Fudo said.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Jack said. The two men moved closer to each other.

Kalin and Crow slowly walked up to the glass door. Everything outside was covered in dust, soot, and ash.

"Dear God, what the hell?" Crow asked. Then out of reflex, Kalin wrapped his arm around him. Then Crow laid his head on his shoulder. Crow began to cry. Kalin held him there Crow sobbed and cried as Kalin looked out the window. Then he prayed.

"Please let me and my friends come out of this alive. I know I don't deserve any special favors, but please let me or at least let them love through this until tomorrow." Kalin prayed.

"Jack?" Yusei asked as the face of the stranger came into view.

"Yusei?" Jack asked as he saw the other person. Then, they embraced each other.

"Yusei, I thought you were dead," Jack said in a shaky voice.

"Oh God, Jack, I am so glad to see you," Yusei said as he fought his tears that were coming down. He cried too much already today. He didn't want to lose any more people in his life. He hugged Jack as tight as he could.

"Yusei, if anything happened to you, God, I don't know what I would do," Jack said.

"Jack, you have no idea how good it feels for you to hold me like this, again," Yusei stated.

"Yusei," Jack said. He was getting choked up. He wasn't gonna let him go this time. He was so happy to find him at last. He realized he truly deeply loved Yusei with all of his heart and soul and he hasn't felt complete since Yusei left him. He couldn't blame him for leaving. He wanted and needed him back so bad, it drove him crazy.

"Yusei, there is something I must say," Jack said.

"Jack….there is something I wanted to say too," Yusei said as he was looking into those violet eyes.

"Yusei," Jack began as he stroked Yusei's black hair.

"Yusei, are you still there?" Dr. Fudo asked as he was sitting up and desparately looking for his son.

"Dad, I'm coming back," he said as he took Jack's hand and took him back to his father.

"Thank God, you are okay," Dr. Fudo said as he let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked at Jack.

"Are you alright young man, you are bleeding," Dr. Fudo asked as he noticed the blood on Jack's face. Jack had a huge gash on his forehead and a slight one on his left cheek.

"Yes, thank you sir," Jack answered.

"Jack, this is my father, Dr. Haskase Fudo. Dad, this is Jack," Yusei said as he sat down between them. Dr. Fudo and Jack studied each other.

"Yusei, you found your father, good. Are you alright sir? Do you need help?" Jack replied as he reached Dr. Fudo.

"My arm and leg is hurt, but I think I'm alright for the most part," Dr. Fudo answered as he realized this may be the Jack that Yusei told him about. The same one that broke his beloved son's heart. He met Crow and liked him. But he wasn't sure how he should feel about Jack.

"HELLO? HELLO? IS THERE SOMEONE DOWN THERE?" a male voice called out.

"YES!" Jack, Yusei, and Dr. Fudo called out.

"OKAY, THE NEW YORK FIRE DEPARTMETN IS HERE. YOU'LL GONNA BE OKAY WE ARE GETTING YOU OUT!" the male voice called back.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Forget My Love Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for the late update. There was a lot going on. Well, I told myself that I would finish this on the anniversary of September 11, 2001. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or the characters. They are all owned by TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump and others.

This is no way disrespecting the 9/11 victims or the families, or the survivors. This is a fic and nothing more.

Dr. Fudo breathed a gasp of the sun filled, blue sky air as he was pulled from the debris. There was a team of New York firefighters pulling him up that he was strapped to a gridie and he was in a neck brace and his legs were strapped together. His one hurt leg was bound by first aid equipment. There were some firefighters that had a look of relief and happiness when they saw him. They have found and saved a survivor.

Yusei was pulled out along with Jack. They were carried to an awaiting ambulance that would take Yusei to the hospital. Yusei breathed a sigh of relief to be out but there he was shocked. He was surrounded by firefighters, Jack, and what looked like the remains of the Twin Towers. They were reduced to mountains of rubble and debris. The once tall beautiful towers that Yusei and Crow would sometimes view from the apartment where they were living at, were destroyed, gone forever. It broke his heart, a tear threatened to shed from his left eye. But he managed to suppressed it. He decided he was not going to cry, not now.

Dr. Fudo was in shock as he looked around. The World Trade Center Twin Towers were gone. There was nothing left but mountains of debris and rubble. It was an endless sea of death and destruction. While the firefighters were preparing him in the ambulance to take him to the hospital, he began to cry. One of the paramedics looked at him.

"Don't worry, you will be okay," he said. Dr. Fudo wasn't crying for himself or the pain he went through, for the concern, but he was crying for the people who had died. He was crying for every person whose heart would be broken because their loved ones weren't come home. He was grateful that he and his son was alive. Then he pictured an image of his wife's face in his mind. He closed his eyes, with that image, giving him peace and comfort.

"The towers are gone," he heard one firefighter said.

"Someone has got to held accountable for this," he heard the other one said.

Kalin and Crow finally left the store after everything was settling down. The streets were littered with the dust and ash from the dust cloud that was left from the World Trade Center. It took them a few minutes to react from what they went through.

"I hope Yusei is okay, God, why does he have to be that way?" Crow said, finally.

"Let's get you home, first," Kalin said. He looked at the free spirit that was first true love. He was jealous. He knew Crow and Yusei were in a relationship, but he wanted to be with Crow. When Jack told him that Crow and Yusei were living together in New York, he rushed over there as quick as he could. He wanted to get back together with Crow. He knew and understood now he was in love with him and always will be. He remembered when they were the Enforcers and Yusei was with Jack and he and Crow were together. "Damn, why did I break the Enforcers up and fuck everything up like I did? I had a great thing there with Crow and Yusei being my best friend. Damn, look at me! Now, I am trying to break them up, hurting Yusei in the process," Kalin thought as he quietly walked Crow home.

Crow breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the front door of his home with Yusei. Here in this apartment, there was peace and quiet. It was like whatever was going on in the world, it couldn't disturb this home. Crow let out a sigh. He wished Yusei was sitting there, smiling at him and running up to him, hugging him and welcoming him home from his job of deliveries. He started to cry. Kalin saw this and grabbed him and held him close.

"I know, Crow, it's okay," he said, comforting him. Then, he glanced at the answering machine. There was a new message. He let Crow go and walked over to the machine. He pushed the play button.

"Hey, Crow and hopefully Kalin, I am here at the hospital, Yusei is here, and he is alive, he hurt his ankle pretty bad, he is being looked at by a doctor, please come," Jack's voice said. Crow gasped.

"We have to go now!" he said.

Dr. Fudo looked at the beautiful face of his wife who had tear streaks on her face as she kissed him repeatly on the cheeks and lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back as he was laid out on a hospital room bed. The doctors had to perform emergency surgery to save his leg. His shoulder was dislocated and was in a sling. His right cheek was bandaged. Then Yusei limped into the room. Jack slowly walked into the room.

"Can I come in?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei," Dr. Fudo said as Yusei limped over and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad you are okay, Dad," Yusei said as he pulled away and looked at his father in the face.

"Yusei, why was you limping?" his mother asked.

"I sprained my ankle," Yusei answered.

"He went into the tower to save me and he did," Dr. Fudo explained. Then, he looked at Jack who had bandages on his face.

"Thank you too, young man," he said as he reached over and shook his hand. Jack shook his hand.

"Not a problem," Jack replied.

"YUSEI!" Crow yelled out.

"Crow? CROW!" Yusei cried out. He and Jack were in the waiting room waiting room after visiting his father. Crow and Yusei embraced each other and Crow sobbed on his shoulder while he hugged Yusei tight.

"You idiot! Did you have any idea how scared I was when you ran off like that? I was worried sick!" Crow cried out.

"I'm sorry Crow, I didn't mean to scare you but I had to try and save me dad, I am so sorry I did that," Yusei said. Then he put Crow's face in his hands.

"But I'm ok now," Yusei said as he gave Crow a kiss on the lips. Both Jack and Kalin had to look away. That was a bit much.

After a while, they visited his father again. Yusei was wearing a brace on his leg for his sprained ankle. The group, Yusei, Dr. Fudo and Mrs. Fudo, Jack, Crow and Kalin, with the two kids he took care of, watched the T.V. screen. There was news everywhere, about what happened in New York, Washington D.C., and in Pennsylvania where a plane crashed into a field that was believed that was hijacked from the same people that was responsible for the Twin Towers. No one spoke.

As Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin walked out of the hospital, they stared at the missing persons flyers and posters of people who worked inside the Twin Towers. There was a shudder that went down Yusei's spine.

They gathered at Yusei and Crow's place after they left the hospital. Crow fell asleep in Yusei's arms as they sat down on the couch. Jack and Yusei looked at each other in the eyes. Yusei could not take his mind off of what happened in the rubble. Kalin kept looking at the sleeping form, wanting to be the one that held Crow. Then Yusei looked at him in the eyes. He knew.

The next day:

Yusei and Jack decided to walk home after Yusei visited his father. The streets were empty. The city was almost like a ghost town, hardly one human being or animal was out, walking the streets or anything. There was still dust and rubble in the streets, on the sidewalks, and there were buildings that were abandoned. It was like the Satellite all over again. Yusei still walked with an limp and was still wearing a brace on his leg. The doctor told him to stay off his leg for a week and he was lucky that that was the only injury he suffered. Jack's face still had cuts on his face but they looked like they were healing.

Yusei glanced at Jack and sighed. It was late afternoon. He was exhausted from the events that happened and he was emotionally drained from it.

"Let's sit down on the bench over there," Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Yusei agreed. He and Jack sat down next to each other. Yusei groaned. His ankle still hurt and it swelled a little bit. Jack wrapped his arm around him. Yusei leaned over and laid his head on his shoulder. He had a lot on his mind. Jack had changed since the last time he saw him in Neo Domino City. He wasn't the same arrogant, selfish person he once was. He was a new Jack. Jack was helpful, loving and brave. He still couldn't believe that he went into a collapsing tower to save him. He thought he was imaging it. But he wasn't. Then a sad thought came into his mind. He was still in love with Jack, but he was in a relationship with Crow. Crow was sweet and funny and was good in bed. But Yusei just didn't feel as strong as he did for Jack. What was wrong with him? Plus, he thought that Crow might still have something for Crow. The way he was staring at Crow the night before and how close he was walking to Crow. The looks that Kalin and Crow shared with each other was proof enough. He remembered how Crow cried for Kalin when Kalin was arrested and put away. Yusei spent so many nights comforting the boy. Yusei sighed.

Crow walked to the door when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kalin, hey what's up?" Crow greeted as he let Kalin in. Kalin was nervous when he walked in. Yusei wasn't there.

"Where is Yusei?" he asked.

"Visiting his dad, I think Jack went with him," Crow answered. He sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Kalin asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," Crow answered.

"About what happened yesterday?" Kalin asked.

"Yes, and other things." Crow answered. Kalin sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Me too," Kalin agreed.

"You did look like something was bothering you when you walked in," Crow said.

"Yes, there is," Kalin said.

"Like what?" Crow asked.

Meanwhile

"Yusei, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I am just upset over what happened yesterday, my dad being hurt, and my ankle," Yusei answered.

"Me too," Jack said.

"Jack, in the rubble, you said there was something you wanted to say to me, what was it?" Yusei asked. Jack looked at him in the eyes.

"Yusei, I wanted to tell you something that I wanted to say for a long time," Jack said. He sighed.

"I love you Yusei Fudo, and I am so sorry for what I did," he said. Yusei's heart constricted when he heard the words"I love you Yusei Fudo".

"Jack, I…don't know what to say," Yusei said. Then Jack kissed him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him clse. To him. Yusei wrapped his arms around him tight. Jack held him close and vowed to never let him go. Then after a minute and a half, they stopped for air.

"Jack, I love you too, and I forgive you and I am sorry too," Yusei said.

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked.

"I should've gave you a chance, Jack. I shouldn't left like I did. But I was so pissed that all I wanted to do was just get away from you, I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried," Yusei explained. Jack smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I don't blame you. If it was me, I would've done the same thing," he said. Then he sighed as he looked deeply into Yusei.

"When I saw you ran off like when the building collapsed, I thought I will never see you again," he said. Then he had a tear in his eye. "Yusei, I don't that I don't deserve another chance but please let me make things right again. I want to be with you again. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it right again," Jack pleaded.

"But Jack I am with Crow right now, I just can't break up with him like that, after everything he did for me. He was there when we….went our separate ways," Yusei said. Jack sighed. Then he hugged him again.

"That's right, you are….and I want you to be happy," he said with a tear coming out. He took Yusei's hand. "If you want, I'll wait for you, please listen to your heart," he said. Then he hit him. Yusei was lost to him forever.

Kalin and Crow looked at each other.

"Crow, there was something I wanted to say yesterday, but then,…what happened and I wanted to keep you safe and your well being was more important to me," Kalin started to say.

"What was it?" Crow asked.

"I love you Crow, I want you to be with me, " Kalin said as he wrapped his arms around him.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Chapter 10

Never Forget My Love Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5DS or the characters. They are owned by TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, and others and the creators of Yugioh. This is a fanfic and nothing more. This fic was written out of respect of 9/11 and the victims, family members of the victims and the survivors, please support them.

Chapter ten

Yusei and Jack walked back to Yusei's place. When Yusei walked in the door, Crow and Kalin were there. Crow immediately jumped up from the couch and away from Kalin. Kalin and Crow were right next to each other, hugging and kissing. Yusei's jaw was dropped when he saw the scene. Jack was shocked, too. He looked at Yusei, wanting to know what he would do. Yusei was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see Crow make out with his old boyfriend. He looked at Crow in the face. Crow had a look of shock, embarrassment, guilt, and shame on his face.

"Yusei, I…don't know…what to say…." Crow stuttered. He couldn't believed what just happened and what he just did.

Yusei was glad that he, his family, and his friends and his boyfriend, was safe from the events that happened yesterday, but he was conflicted. He realized since last night that he was still in love with Jack and he had to talk to Crow about his feelings for Kalin. IF those feelings were strong as he suspected, then the only fair thing to do was to end the romantic side of his and Crow's friendship right then and there and set Crow free.

Kalin wanted Crow back. He was jealous of Yusei for having him. But he felt terrible for being jealous. Yusei was his best friend. Yes, Yusei was gorgeous and Kalin wondered sometimes what it would be like to have Yusei in bed one night, but in his heart of hearts, he wanted Crow. Crow, on the other hand, wanted the same thing. He wanted to be with Kalin. Kalin was there with him yesterday and he was there for him whenever he needed him the most. He missed Kalin so bad. Kalin was his true love. Kalin was the one who took his virginity. He was the one who taught him how to love someone and how to be loved back. Yusei was his best friend that he had a slight crush on and Crow felt bad for him. He was being with him only because Yusei wouldn't be so alone after losing his true love. Crow walked down that path of heartbreak.

"Crow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yusei asked.

"Ok," Crow agreed.

Crow and Yusei was in the bedroom. They have something that neither one of them wanted to do but it was for the best. They couldn't keep it up. It wasn't right for either of them.

"Crow, tell me the truth, were you and Kalin making out on the couch when me and Jack walked in?" Yusei asked. Crow asked. "Damn, not like this? Shit! How could I put Yusei in that situation like that?" he thought. Then he looked down on his feet.

"Yes," he answered. Yusei looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you still love him?" he asked. Crow sighed.

"Yusei, I am so sorry! I am still in love with him like I was when we were in the Satellite. I thought I didn't anymore, but when I saw him again, it just brought back everything. Please forgive me Yusei. I don't want to hurt you! I didn't want to hurt you like Jack did! I am so sorry!" he pleaded, ready to throw himself at Yusei's feet, begging for forgiveness. Yusei smiled. But then he had a sad look in his face.

"There's something I have to say," Yusei said.

"Yusei! Please tell me we are still best friends! I don't want to lose you as a friend, or anything, I want you in my life," Crow pleaded again. Yusei smiled. He hugged him.

"You have my blessing," he said.

"What?" Crow asked, shocked that Yusei just said that. Yusei held him close.

"Crow, it wouldn't be fair for me to hold you back. If you love him, go to him. I want you to be happy, I wante you to be with someone that will make you happy and love you the way you deserve to be loved. I can't give you that. Believe me I trie but I can't. I am still in love with Jack and I will always love him." Yusei said.

"Oh ok," Crow said slowly backing away. He was shocked. He thought Yusei would lose it and he was going to freak out. He looked at Yusei in the eyes.

"Are you going to try and work things out with him?" he asked. Yusei nodded. Then Yusei looked away.

"I am so sorry Crow. I wanted to be with you. Maybe in another lifetime." Yusei sai. Crow looked at the sad ocean blue eyes.

"Yusei," he said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Yusei asked.

"Can we still be friends?" Crow asked. Yusei smiled.

"Of course, you are one of my closest dearest friends, I want you to always be my best friend. I never want you out of my life," Yusei answered. Crow sighed in relief.

"Good," he agreed. Yusei hugged him again.

"Maybe down the road, if things don't work out with Kalin or Jack maybe we could…you know…hook back up?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I mean you are one hell of a lover in bed," Crow joked, smacking Yusei on the butt.

"Crow!" Yusei said.

They returned back to the living room. Yusei smiled as he walked up to Jack.

"It's ok, I am going to be with you," Yusei said. Jack smiled and held Yusei close.

"Yusei,…I am so sorry about what about what happened. I didn't want to hurt you," Kalin began as Crow wrapped his arms around him. Yusei smiled at him.

"It's alright, just take care of him for me, ok?" Yusei replied as he and Crow bumped their knuckles together.

One year later…..

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin were looking over the night time New York skyline from the Brooklyn Bridge. There was a void where the Twin Towers once stood. The only thing that reminded the whole world of the buildings were two beams of light that shined in the sky.

Yusei's parents was with them. Dr. Fudo had a slight scar on his cheek from where he had a cut on his face. He was fine except for a slight limp from his injured leg. His shoulder was healed. He sighed as his wife wrapped her arm around him.

Yusei's ankle was healed and so did Jack. But Yusei developed asthma from the smoke that was caused from the buildings. Jack moved in with Yusei and Crow moved in with Kalin and the two kids Nicko and West from Crashtown. The Enforcers were reunited again and took care of each other and the neighborhood where they lived.

Yusei laid back against Jack's chest and Jack held his arms around him.

"I can't believe it has been a year since that terrible day," Yusei said as he held Jack's hands.

"Yes, I will never forget that day," Jack said as he kissed Yusei on top of his nuzzled his hair. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't think none of us will," Crow said as he sat on Kalin's lap.

"I am so glad we all survived," Kalin said. Yusei smiled at his father who stared at the two light beams. Dr. Fudo smiled at his son.

"Who knew that some people can do terrible things," Jack asked.

"Yeah, but one thing is for sure, I'll never forget my love for you," Yusei said. Jack smiled as he pulled Yusei close and kissed him.

"Me either," Jack whispered.

FIN

A/N: I wrote this story out of respect for September 11, 2001. Even though this story have a happy ending, there are a lot of stories that didn't have a happy ending. The victims didn't have the chance to reunite with loved ones and tell them how they felt. In memory of those who have died and the survivors that have struggled to reclaim their lives, to the ones who have lost a loved one, I say this, never forget that day. Never forget what happened that day. Also never forget that in the times of crisis and heartbreak, love will survive it all.

And now some of the people who were in the story would like to say a few words.

Ysei: I want to say that to all the people who read this fic and the ones who have survived this tragedy, we support you and love you and we are sorry for your losses.

Dr. Fudo: Thank you to who read, rate, and reviewed this story, thank you. And thank you to all police officers and firefighters that gave their lives to save others on Sept 11, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Jack: Be strong America, New York, Washington D.C. and Pennsylvania. We support you.

Crow: To the family members that lost a love one, we are so sorry for your loss and we love you.

Kalin: September 11, we will never forget. Never forget.

Ok, thank you all for reading and please R&R


End file.
